beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 05
Vengeful Gasher (Japanese: 復讐のキャンサー ''Vengeful Cancer) ''is the 5th episode of the Metal Fusion series and the 159th episode of the Beyblade anime. It aired May 3, 2009 in Japan and July 10, 2010 in the United States. Synopsis Gingka and Kenta decide to go visit Madoka at her Beyshop. They find her fixing a young boy's Bey. The boy tells them a mysterious person scratched his Bey. Gingka is suspicious of this and decides to go out and find this person and stop them from scratching other people's Beys. Meanwhile, Benkei is seen practicing with his Dark Bull in order to try and beat Gingka. Kenta finds two Blader's who had their beyblade's scratched by the mysterious person. He reveals himself as Tetsuya Watarigani. He is a a bullying, crab-obsessed weirdo who enjoys scratching other people's Beys on purpose with his Beyblade, Mad Gasher. Kenta challenges him to a Beybattle but Tetsuya gains the upper hand. However, just then, Gingka's Storm Pegasus comes striking through Tetsuya's Gasher. Gingka tells him that it's wrong to do that and Beyblading is about having fun and not scratching other people's Bey's on purpose. Tetsuya ignores him and just leaves. Later, Tetsuya kidnaps Madoka and puts her in a hole filled with live crabs all around her. He tells Gingka that if he wants to save Madoka, he'll have to beat him in a Beybattle. Gingka and Kenta arrive and battle in Tetsuya's own "crab" stadium. At first Gingka gains the upper-hand but then, crabs start coming out of the stadium. Tetsuya reveals that these crabs will make it difficult for Pegasus so Gasher can defeat him. Gingka is outraged at why he would do a thing like this and Tetsuya tells him why. Long ago, Tetsuya and his friend were having a Beybattle. However, another Blader asked to challenge Tetsuya's friend. His friend was scared so Tetsuya filled in for him. However he was too strong for Tetsuya and lost along with his Gasher being shattered. After that, Tetsuya found out that his friend abandoned him. Tetsuya was so sad that he vowed to never make friends again. Due to this, he decided to scratch other people's Beys because of what his friend has done to him. Gingka then gets an idea to use the ledge of the stadium to strike Gasher out of the stadium. Then he uses a special move that wipes all the crabs away and strikes Gasher. Benkei reveals that he saved Madoka from the crabs. Just when, the gang were about to say something to Tetsuya, he runs away shouting "crabby-crabby!" They later see Benkei has left. Benkei is than seen on a beach and vows to make a promise to defeat Gingka with his Bull. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Benkei Hanawa *Tetsuya Watarigani *Osamu, Takashi, and Akira Beyblades *Storm Pegasus 105RF *Flame Sagittario C145S *Dark Gasher CH120SF *Dark Bull H145SD Trivia *Tetsuya's voice actor, Scott McCord voices Dan Kuso from the Bakugan anime. *Nelvana deleted the "Cancer" words on the Mad Cancer because they changed the Bey's name to Dark Gasher CH120SF. *This is the debut of Tetsuya and Gasher. *Somehow in this episode instead of Gasher changing it's track's height, it changed it's Performance Tip. Category:Metal Fusion Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Episodes Category:a Category:b Category:c Category:d Category:e Category:f Category:g Category:h Category:i Category:j Category:k Category:l Category:m Category:n Category:o Category:p Category:q